La vida no es de color de rosa
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Una chica que piensa que su vida es un desastre, soltera, harta del trabajo, de ser la oveja negra de su familia...Quizá pienses que no es tan desastre, pero tampoco es una joya de chica...¿Alguien se identifica en algún aspecto de ella?


__

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia y el mundo mágico con el que están relacionados es mío. Creo que muchos ya lo saben... No soy ni mucho menos J.K.Rowling.

Este fic me salió como los demás, de mi mera imaginación... y digo esto por si alguien se pensó que es un calco de El Diario de Bridget Jones. Que quede claro que ni he leído el libro ni he visto ninguna de las dos películas... sólo he oído algo de los trailers, algo así como una solterona que encuentra su amor. Se me ocurrió esta historia, pensando en ello. Pero ni crean que la protagonista va a tener su amor al final de la historia, nop... solo intenta contar su vida, y bueno, si quieren puedo ir metiendo algunos temas, como deseen... Yo no estaría escribiendo si no fuera por ustedes. Si alguien pregunta por mis actualizaciones en otros fics... tengan paciencia. Se me ocurren nuevas historias, y todavía espero no seguir así para continuar con los otros...

Besos, y espero que les guste

__

Cleo-lil

La vida no es de color de rosa...

1. Mi vida... un desastre.

La vida no es de color de rosa... ¿quién demonios se creía el estúpido que dijo lo contrario? Bueno, en todo caso estúpida, porque seguro sería alguna tonta muchacha rica, con novio rico, vida arreglada y enchufada en algún sitio...

Créanme, nadie tiene una vida así, excepto que sean de ese estereotipo... y lo pongo en duda. En serio, si buscan leer una historia en la que salgan príncipes azules y tales cosas, este no es el lugar, se han equivocado. Aunque quizá exageré un poquito... ¡pero no! Mi vida es absolutamente un desastre. Hasta yo me río ya de ella, porque no voy a llorar ya a estas alturas de la vida...

No soy una chica normal, que va, soy pelirroja, con 25 años ¡y aún con pecas! Válgame Dios... creo que me acompañaran durante toda mi vida. Vivo en un apartamento, puesto que hace ya algunos años que dejé de vivir en casa de mis padres, pero de haber querido, aún seguiría allí. No me malinterpreten, no es que nadie me fuerce a estar aquí, nadie exceptuándome a mí misma, claro. Mi orgullo hace que sea incapaz de seguir viviendo aún con mis padres, soy bastante mayor como para seguir viviendo de ellos. Si dijera que son ricos... pero como ya sabéis, no soy de esas afortunadas personas.

Un hecho importante: soy bruja, pero eso creo que ya os lo imanabais.

Mi nombre: Ginebra Ann Weasley, ¿bonito, eh? Pues yo lo odio, desde el mismo día en que mi uso de razón me permitió darme cuenta de lo horrible que me resultaba.

Creen que soy un poquito pesimista, ¿verdad? Pues todavía no han visto lo mejor. Si quieren darse una vuelta por Wonderland, olvídense de pasar por mi humilde casa. Yo creo que es más parecido a un queso _Gruyere_. Sí, de esos quesos que tienen agujeros por todos lados y nadie sabe porque. Mi casa es el queso, y las múltiples goteras que no me dejan dormir, los agujeros. Bonita comparación, pero no lo creerían si viviesen una sola noche escuchando las molestas gotitas caer en las cacerolas llenas de agua. Pero no mi casa son sólo goteras, ni hablar, también son las luces de las grandes farolas justo en mi ventana por la noche, y también los incesantes cotilleos de mi casera y sus cotorras amigas.

Mi vida amorosa está más vacía que una botella de ron en una barco repleto de piratas. Tan sólo se aviva los fines de semana, pero tampoco salgo mucho... en serio. Mi vida es algo monótona, pero me gusta. Vivo con Roger... sí, todo el día criticándome las vecinas. Que si es un desalmado, con una mirada mezquina... ¡ya no saben que más van a decir del pobre! Vale, la primera vez que nos conocimos fue cuando lo encontré en la basura... ¡pero bañé al pobre! Además, era bastante hermoso... con esos ojos azules, ese pelo marrón claro... ¡el gato perfecto, vaya que sí!

Bueno... voy a contar un poquito más de mi vida. Espero que no se aburran demasiado. Mi hermano Ron está con una de mis mejores amigas, Luna Lovegood, aunque sigo sin comprender como está con ella tan colado que estaba de Hermione Granger... ¿quizá sea que ella también tiene novio? Mi hermano Bill conoció a Fleur Delacoeur un año que pasó por aquí como novia de Ron, al final lo dejó y se fue con Bill. Ahora están casados y con tres niños. Mi hermano Charlie está en Siberia, estudiando minuciosamente los Dragones de escamas plateadas que invernan en lugares así... aunque me cueste reconocerlo, es mi hermano favorito, ¡siempre detrás de Ron, claro! Mi hermano Percy estuvo una temporada con las narices tan metidas en su trabajo que Penélope lo dejó... después, al darse cuenta, empezó a vivir más la vida, con ella, claro. Por último, mis hermanos más estrafalarios... ¡y solteros! Los gemelos piensan que el matrimonio es una falta de respeto a la libertad, y viven en el callejón Diagon en un piso por encima de su tienda... ¡la cual tiene sucursales en muchos países!

En serio, después de haber escuchado todo esto... ¿no piensan que yo soy la oveja negra de la familia? Vale, no soy la única soltera, ¡pero los gemelos han triunfado laboralmente! ¿En que trabajo yo? Bueno, digamos que no tengo un fin muy concreto. Tengo trabajos a diestra y siniestra... demasiados. Pero lo que más me gusta hacer es escribir... sí. Disfruto con ello, contando en pequeñas historias lo que les pasa a mis personajes, lo que me gustaría que me pasara a mí... tienen pequeñas vidas de color rosa, rodeados de amor, de pretendientes, trabajos serios, muchos amigos... no como su autora. He llegado a quererlos porque son lo único que yo no soy.

Con esta pluma y este pergamino, me divierto descargando mis problemas, mis horas más amargas. Yo soy lo único que necesito para sentirme bien, cada una de mis pequeñinas cosas hacen que mi vida pueda ser un poquito más llevadera y no me venga abajo cada mañana que suena el despertador...

Seguro no piensan que mi vida sea tan desastrosa, sí, pero yo no estoy pidiendo la opinión de nadie... sólo escribo estas cosas en este pequeño papel para que sirvan a haceros llorar, reír o sorprenderos... Quizá os venga bien un trozito de mi vida, ¿un repaso general? ¿Qué tal, empezando por mi vida amorosa?

Bien... empecemos antes que nada dando algunos detalles de mi familia. Digamos que soy la única chica entre seis hermanos. ¿Nos os huele eso a nada? Si alguna de la que estáis leyendo esto tiene problemas con un solo hermano, imaginad cinco más... Creo que una de las veces uno de ellos se tiró encima mía cuando hablaba con un chico. No puedo creer aún como salió del hospital sin marcas profundas en la piel. Y claro, como no, no sólo tienen que estorbarme, sino que además se me pegó algo de ellos, ¡imaginad vivir con tantos hombres! Me gustan muchas cosas de chicos, y por ello mismo los chicos siempre me ven como una amiga... y eso no es lo peor. Uno de los pocos novios que tuve después de Hogwarts lo perdí por mi gran énfasis. Sí, sí... ¿creen que un bate de Quidditch puede acabar con el amor? ¿No? Pues mi caso es un claro ejemplo... después de celebrar un partido de Quidditch se enfadó tanto conmigo que me dejó. ¿Yo que iba a saber que justo cuando azoté la bludger él estaba detrás? ¡No soy buena en las ciencias infusas!

Y por último, como no, tuve que salir con dos de los grandes de Hogwarts... ¡por supuesto! En aquella época tuve muchos líos. Entre ellos estaban Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. No os voy a contar nada de ellos que no sepáis, cada uno tenía sus cosas, pero claro, sólo decir que tanto el uno como el otro... eran mejores cuando los conocías en serio que sólo superficialmente. Sobretodo me sorprendió Malfoy... no era tan frío como parecía.

Pero claro, ninguna de las dos relaciones duró demasiado, pero no por nosotros, sino prácticamente por culpa de los demás. Que si me iba con el rubio... todos me miraban mal. Que si me iba con el moreno... todos nos atosigaban, especialmente mi familia. Nunca llegué a sentirme cómoda con ninguno, y no fue porque no lo intentamos... creo que a veces ni la directas funcionaban, eso, o se hacían los suecos ´. No sé que es peor... pero realmente llegué a quererlos a los dos. También hubo una temporada que pasé en Francia, dónde tuve un novio del cual casi llego a esposarme. Casi... porque la noche antes de la boda surgió un ligero problemilla. Un problemilla alto, rubio de bote y con dos grandes... ojazos. El chico era encantador... pero la relación no llegó a cuajar.

Creo que tengo demasiado sueño como para seguir contándoos mi vida, ¿no creéis? Si queréis me tomaré un café y seguimos charlando. Mi vida es tan patética que tengo para largo...

...¿os apetece?


End file.
